when the howling calls
by once upon a grimes
Summary: [set just at the end of eclipse when jacob is hurt] bella lets her anger out for once but finds a shocking secret as a consequence pairs jacob/bella eventually {one shot}


bella was sitting outside of jacobs house and the jacobs screams of pain [aced through her ears

then as if reading her mind "its ok bella jacobs stronger than anyone gives him credit for" sam reassured her

"yeah i know" she slowly whispered just loud enough

it felt as if every scream jacob let out that a dagger shot threw her chest like she was the one in pain

jacob was her best friend she couldnt help but feel a little guilty they fought that battle for her and jacob got injured because of it

there then was a heart pacing scream so loud bella could swear the voluri could hear

bella had enough of sitting while her friend was in there so she stood up and made her way towards jacobs room

she ran in and sat beside jake while the other did their thing jacob looked up at her into her eyes bella felt like they were staring into her soul

when she said "breathe jake" she took his hand

he tried to calm his breathing through his clenched teeth

when bella did not know how long they were sitting there she finally heard the best thing anyone said today "finished" bella let out a deep breath

"thank bell" jacob whispered to bella he could'nt manage it any louder

"it was sorta my fault you ended up like this anyway so ... no biggie" she finished nevously

"bella i was the one who decided to fight for you and why do you think it is your fault" he tried to convince her

"because" she paused debating if jacob was the one to say this to" because if i had not got involved with the vampires this battle never would have started" bella could swear tears were flowing through her body she felt really warm ...to warm ...way to warm to be normal

jacob did not know what to reply but eventually he did "as long as your alive it's worth the pain" he gently smiled which bella replied by smile innocently back

after about an hour or two of talking with jacob bella went home to be greeted back by charlie

"hey bella how's jacob" he asked with a can in hand as normal

"he's great it was really painful for him but he ended up fine in the end" she smiled

"good to hear"he smiled back" now go to bed it's late see ya in the morning kiddo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bella woke up the next morning with a surprisingly good dream not one with edward in it strangly enough thats all she has ever had now days because edwards makes her have

bella sat wondering why he stopped making her have those dreams oh well she got up because she promised jacob she would go to see him today

bella got dressed and ran dowstairs charlie making breakfast

bacon and eggs

bella stared at the food like it was a waterfall of gold she was really hungry but she eyed the bacon more than the eggs

"morning be- bell are you somewhat too hungry you eyeing the food like its pure gold" charlie joked

"sorry dad" she shook her head to clear her thoughts "just did not have much to eat last night"

"well you skipped dinner to be with your friend it's a good excuse" he put the food on to plates and bella quickly ate and left the house heading towards her van ready to go to jacobs house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

just i we while later she arrived to see the wolf pack [jacob not there] talking she left her van and went over to them

"wheres jake" she asked

sam looked at her "he is able to walk now and he went into the woods a while ago" he nodded in the direction where jacob went

bella made her way towards the woods about five minutes of walking in the woods she heard voices and started to run towards them

"run off you stupid mutt" it was edward and if bella had to guess jake was tghere too

"she does not deserve you" she heard jacob growl

she then came into veiw of what was going on she saw the two standing shooting each other the death stare

bella started to run towards them

"who does she -" as edward was getting ready to beat the life out of jacob bella ran right inbetween the two and they looked at her sofltly and curiously

"what is going on here you two and you do not need to fight over me" she snapped her head spinning looking at both edward and jacob

"bell edwards does not deserve you"jacob sofly spoke

"i told you get out off here mutt" edward was meant to meet bella here later he _was_ going to propose to her

"bell i would'nt trust him for all you know one night he wont be able to control himself and you will get the life sucked out of you litterely" jacob said both calmly and angrily

bella thought for a moment but they were cut short by edward tackling jacob to the ground "edward stop" edward was punching jacob "please" bella begged but it did not work he kept punching him

when jake looked real hurt and no matter what bella said edward kept punching him bella lost it "ENOUGH" she yelled edward looed at her but then kept hurting jacob

then out of the blue somehting surprising and scary happened bella growled and then she transformed into a wolf she was a beautiful shad of white with enchanting streaks of light blue mixed with gray the most wonderful and gorgeous wolf jacob ever saw

bella ran up and pushed edward off jake she growled at edward like a very annoyed dog which she was but her teeth were clenched and they were insanly sharp

bella realised what had happened and what she is doing

then she ran away making noises like a dog that just got hurt

jacob sat there in wonder but then he quickly shot edward a look of pure hatred then turned into a wolf himself and went adter her


End file.
